1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a facility for the production and/or assembly of goods. As is known, such facilities are factories or fixed buildings in which there are machines and also transport capacities for producing individual parts of an article and/or putting together a complete article from a number of individual parts, that is to say assembling the article, and then further processing or transporting the article produced in that way.
2. Description of the Related Art
However, for the production and assembly of goods, it is not always worthwhile to just erect an entire factory building. The reasons for this are not only general costs, but can also be that a given project has to be performed at a given location, but subsequently production at that location no longer makes any further economic sense.
EP 0 411 126 A1 discloses an industrial building having various cells, wherein a crane is arranged at the centre of each cell and serves to hold a horizontal platform of a ceiling construction.
JP 04306366 A discloses a roof construction for a crane in order to be able to carry out building works even in bad weather.
DE 44 27 164 A1 discloses a tent which is held by a crane. In that arrangement the crane is disposed with its jib outside the tent so that the crane can access components within the tent only at a location with a corresponding opening in the roof of the tent.
DD 137 131 discloses a large-chamber double silo. A rotary cane is provided within each silo.
DE 102 08 850 A1 discloses an assembly works for the assembly of industrial products. In particular shown therein is an assembly works for motor vehicles. The assembly works substantially comprises a main module with laterally disposed secondary modules.
DE 298 90 471 also discloses an installation for the production of industrial goods.
DE 689 09 169 T2 discloses a method and a modular building arrangement for industrial buildings. A building can be erected by means of a multiplicity of those modules.